


Ox

by ideserveyou



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideserveyou/pseuds/ideserveyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai questions his role and his importance to Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ox

Ox, he said she called him. Her strong, placid, trustworthy plough-animal. He laughed a little bitter laugh as he said trustworthy.   
We have been treading somewhat warily around each other since the news that Mordant closed his foundry and moved, no-one knows where.

No-one knows where; but the spear-points that came flying over the palisade during that last Saxon attack were suspiciously well forged…

I have not blamed Kai, but I know he blames himself. Still, his stolen blades have served us well, and will last until we can strike a deal with another maker of arms. Perhaps even with Karn, now that he and I know each other a little, enough to know that we are not enemies and that he has the upper hand of the man he calls his king.

Meanwhile, I regret that I was not there to see Kai in harness, stripped and sweating as he laboured to till the Saxon woman’s field.

I know he wanted to do more for her than draw her plough; that he might perhaps have chosen to stay. Told her some story about her husband’s heroic death as he tried to escape. I know he can tell pretty lies when he has a mind. He’s told them to many people, over the years.

But he does not lie to me. Not any more.

‘Ox,’ he says again, and his mouth twists. ‘Is that how you see me too? Loyal and unquestioning, willing to bear any burden you might choose to lay upon me?’

‘Why would you think that? Am I so harsh a commander?’

‘Not harsh, but –’ He grinds his boot-heel into the dust by the palisade.

We fought our play-fight here, with those beautiful swords that were not ours. He was so happy that day. As was I.

But now I see that he wants more from me. He did, after all, choose to come home from the farm.

And he will not lie to me.

I wait patiently for him to tell me the truth.

‘Sometimes I think you take me for granted,’ he says, too quickly, looking into the distance.

‘I rely on you.’ I go to him; lay a hand on his shoulder. ‘You are my right-hand man, my lieutenant, my brother. You are always there for me, and I could not fulfil my role as leader if you were not. But that does not mean I take you for granted, Kai. I swear to you, I thank the gods every day that they saw fit to bring you to me. No other gift do I value more.’

‘Not even sword-blades?’ he asks, still not looking at me.

‘Not though they be the finest in the land. How could they compare –’

‘To an ox?’ He is almost smiling now. And now I know what it is that he wants of me: what I should have given him, a long time ago.

I slide my hand round the back of his neck, under his sun-bleached hair.

‘To you,’ I whisper into his ear.

He turns willingly towards me and into my arms.

I will see him stripped and sweating, and we will labour together, but it will not be to plough a field…

‘You are no ox,’ I tell him.

And this time he believes me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to trepkos for giving this the once-over and declaring it fit for purpose!


End file.
